It's all connected
by Crimson Blade Kos-mos
Summary: A night of passion between three people leaves a lot of questions for the future. Pairing: chaos/Kos-mos/T-elos Contains lemon


**Author's note:** This is a story I wrote years ago, I guess you could say it was my first every fanfic. LEMON WARNING!!! A lemon between chaos/Kos-mos/T-elos. It sounded like a pretty hot pairing so I just wrote something for it. There really isn't a back-story to it, just a pointless lemon. But I hope you like it and there may be more to come if people like it~_^

* * *

_It's all connected_

Moans of ecstasy filled the room. Moans of passion and pleasure. chaos was sitting in his bed with Kos-mos and T-elos, fingering them both as they moaned in pleasure. chaos was still in disbelief as to how he ended up having sex with the two hottest women he had ever seen.

* * *

They were all invited to stay overnight in the lab where T-elos was made. They were checking to see if the reports of another anti-gnosis android were true. It was confirmed that another android, T-elos, had been created. Everyone in the group was able to have their own room for the night. chaos was sleeping peacefully when he heard the automatic door to his room open and close behind the person who entered.

Suddenly, the person started to run their hand along chaos' body. chaos turned around and saw Kos-mos' piercing red eyes in the darkness.

"Kos-mos, what are you doing here?"

chaos saw her red eyes change to a beautiful shade of blue. Without answering his question, Kos-mos crawled into the bed with him and just ran her hands along chaos; body. chaos just stared in shock at Kos-mos, he couldn't believe what was happening. The next thing he knew, Kos-mos was kissing him fully on the mouth. chaos' eyes widened in shock but quickly softened ans started to kiss Kos-mos back. The kiss started to intensify as they were exploring each others mouths with their tongues.

Kos-mos started to lift up chaos' night shirt. chaos realized what Kos-mos wanted and decided he didn't want to give up the only possible chance he had to have sex with Kos-mos. He broke the kiss just long enough for Kos-mos to lift the shirt up over his head and she threw it carelessly to the floor. She leaned back and ran her hand along his toned chest and abs. chaos now wanted to see Kos-mos under her cloth-like armor. As he started to remove it, Kos-mos helped him with it and removed the top that was also attached at the legs. Kos-mos got off the bed and let the clothing fall down her legs to the floor, now she was standing in front of chaos with only her leggings on that chaos realized, covered her most precious area. Kos-mos got back in the bed and chaos straddled her. He started to kiss her neck and was starting to hear moans from the android. He then worked his way down, kissing her, to her breasts. He kissed and licked the nipple of her left breast as he circled the nipple of the other with his fingers to make it hard and erect. As he was doing this he heard gasps and moans coming from Kos-mos. He soon switched to start licking and sucking on her right nipple while circling the left. chaos then started going farthur down her body until he reached her naval. After he dipped his tongue in a couple times he moved down to the leggings that kept him from going lower on Kos-mos' body. As he was about to start removing them the door to his room opened and closed once again.

* * *

chaos looked up from Kos-mos' body and saw another pair of eyes the same shade of blue as Kos-mos'. He soon realized that the eyes belonged to the new android T-elos. She walked over to chaos and started to kiss him and let her hands roam over his upper body. chaos was moaning into the kiss as he started to take off the armor that covered most of her body. When he learned how to remove it he quickly took it off and tossed it to the floor. chaos then looked at T-elos and saw that only her legs were now covered with her leggings. T-elos then got into the bed with Kos-mos and started to passionately kiss her.

chaos just stared at the two androids as they made out. T-elos was starting to let her hands roam along Kos-mos' breasts and Kos-mos moaned into the kiss. chaos realized he was starting to get rock hard from watching the two women. He then quickly took of his pants and threw them to the floor. He went back over to Kos-mos so he could finally remove her leggings. He slowly took them off and when they were completely off, he threw them off the bed as well and stared at her treasure. He saw she was very wet from the previous and current actions that were occurring. He saw T-elos was the same way. He decided to let the women continue their fun while he had some fun and pleasure of his own.

While the androids were kissing each other they would also lick each other's nipples and massage each other's breasts. chaos then went to Kos-mos and spread her legs apart. He bent down and started to lick her pussy. Kos-mos gasped at the sudden pleasure and let T-elos and chaos take full control over her. chaos continued to lick her while T-elos sucked on her nipples. After this went on for awhile a wave of pleasure came over Kos-mos as she came into chaos' mouth. chaos lapped up all the juices and then turned his attention to T-elos.

He moved over toward T-elos and stared at her wet pussy. Then he placed his face to her lower lips and started to lick her, darting his tongue in and out of her causing her to moan in great pleasure. Kos-mos was busy with her breasts and mouth, she was massaging T-elos' breasts and muffling her moans with an intense kiss. chaos was speeding up the actions with his tongue and was going deeper into T-elos until at last she released into chaos' mouth. After he finished licking up all of T-elos' cum he decided it was time to move on to the next step.

chaos turned his attention once again to Kos-mos. He crawled on top of her and straddled her. He leaned down and passionately kissed her allowing Kos-mos to taste T-elos on chaos' tongue. chaos then stopped the kiss and positioned himself in front of Kos-mos' entrance. T-elos covered Kos-mos' mouth with her own as chaos thrust himself into her and heard Kos-mos' muffled scream of pleasure. He continued to thrust deeper into her until he was in completely. He then started to thrust in and out of her, first at a slow pace and then he sped up. Kos-mos continued to scream and moan in pleasure as T-elos watched the two and started to finger herself from watching them. chaos did one final deep thrust into Kos-mos and she let out a loud scream of pleasure as she came on to chaos. Feeling Kos-mos' walls clamp down on him, he released into Kos-mos as she rested from exhaustion.

chaos moved over to T-elos and instantly positioned himself in front of her entrance and quickly thrusted into her. She was trying to keep from screaming but couldn't help release a small scream of pleasure. chaos was able to fit completely inside of her quickly because she was so wet from watching chaos and Kos-mos before. He started thrusting inside her slick walls quickly and after a few deep thrusts she released on to chaos and he did the same shortly after. All three of them collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted.

chaos was still a little horny so he crawled over to both androids and started to finger them both at the same time. They were both moaning and saying chaos' name. chaos continued to thrust his fingers inside the two and also wiggled them inside their tight, wet walls. It wasn't long before Kos-mos and T-elos came, shouting chaos' name.

chaos came one last time before collapsing in the bed between the two androids. They both cuddled up close to him and he whispered to both of them, "I love you" before he fell asleep dreaming of having more sex with his two android lovers.

* * *

**Author's note**: I know it may not be the best but I wrote it years ago and just decided to post it here and see what people think of it. I think I did an ok job^_^ Please leave a review and if people like it I may write more stories like this.


End file.
